Forever Yours
by Myrak the Slytherin
Summary: What happens when a Pureblood falls in love with a Muggleborn? Based on the song 'Forever Yours' by Sunrise Avenue. Rated T for violence. Please read and review!


**Forever Yours**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter as J. does and I am not about to get into a massive lawsuit for stealing anything so it all belongs to her...except the plot of course XD Also, the song 'Forever Yours' belongs to Sunrise Avenue.**

**A/N: Hello guys. Okay I am writing a load of one-shots at the moment as I have slight Writer's Block when it comes to my other stories. I am sorry for the delay in updating, but I am trying to decide where to go next with my other stories. For the time being or until I figure that out, I will be writing a few one-shots to tide you all over :)**

**Please read and review, I hope you all enjoy.**

He sighed as he ran a shaky hand through his hair. Never would he have thought he would ever be in a situation such as the one he found himself in now. In love with the enemy... _No! I am not in love with her! It was one night! _

One night...

One night that changed his life forever.

He remembered the feel of her. The way she kissed him just as desperately as he did her. The way she had ran her fingers through his hair...

Bad idea to be thinking of her. They had been arguing, as they always did, but for some reason this had been different. She had been screaming at him, verbal abuse and profanities dripping from her lips like saliva, but he had fuelled her anger and seeing her angry had filled him with lust. She was beautiful when she was angry. Her hair would become more bushy, her cheeks would redden and her honey-brown eyes would be bright as she let loose her rage.

It was a beautiful sight to behold and he couldn't resist...he had had enough and to shut her up he did the one thing he did best when shutting up a ranting female...

He kissed her.

_There are times I could leave my heart wide open,  
There are days I believe I can heal wounds on me.  
There are times I could come to you and hurt you,  
I can easily bring you tears.  
I could send you to hell I know you._

He remembered that day so vividly even though it had been weeks ago. He had been angry at having gotten detention from Professor McGonagall for not paying attention in class. Then he had fought with the Weasel...

She had been on his arm.

He closed his eyes as he downed his drink and ordered another. He looked down at the empty glass, the bottom seemed to mock him with the absence of the brown liquid he had turned to after realising he had condemned himself by even thinking of touching her.

Only he had touched her, condemning him to death.

But he had no regrets.

She had not even looked at him since that day and it made him angry that this act of ignorance actually hurt him. She pretended he didn't even exist and once upon a time, he would have been thrilled to not have to converse with a lowly being such as she, but now all he felt was emptiness.

The same emptiness that mocked him from the bottom of his empty glass.

He closed his eyes tightly before opening them in anger and clicked his fingers at a nearby waitress. When he gained her attention, he ordered another drink with a warning in his eyes that if she didn't fulfil his wish, the consequences would be dire. Her eyes widened and she scuttled off quickly, returning moments later with a bottle of Firewhiskey and poured him another drink. He ordered her to leave the bottle and she did so without argument before she cowered away.

He noticed she disappeared after that...probably too scared of serving him again in case he cursed her for not being quick enough. He shrugged inwardly, no longer caring what anyone thought. He was cut up and he would never admit it allowed, but he was really let down and, Merlin forbid, heartbroken.

_I will find something more,  
Someone I am made for,  
Shame on you, baby, forever yours.  
I will find something more,  
Someone I'm made for,  
Shame on you, baby, forever yours._

He ran his hand through his hair once more before a disgusted sneer formed on his lips. It was a habit he had picked up from seeing Potter doing it so much and he was disgusted at the thought of copying any actions The-Boy-That-Just-Would-Not-Die did.

He focussed his eyes on his filled glass once more, before swiping away the hair that had fallen into his eyes. He rubbed his chin thoughtfully, cringing slightly at the stubble that was beginning to show because he had not bothered doing his daily preening as he would have. He hadn't even bothered to slick his hair back and it fell forward into his eyes, unkempt and a mess, his clothes were wrinkled and his cold-blue eyes that were usually emotionless now held a sadness in them that only alcohol brought out.

He knew that drowning himself in alcohol was not the answer, but ever since these new feelings had surfaced and terrified him, he had not let a drink out of his sight for more than a few minutes.

Hate filled him as the cause for his unruliness came back to the forefront of his mind.

He hated her so much, yet he couldn't let that anger surface.

He wanted to hurt her for doing this to him. He was a Pureblood...she was a Mudblood. She was the Gryffindor Princess, the bookworm, the teachers pet...whilst he was the Slytherin Prince, the Sex-God and Hogwarts' finest and most wanted bachelor.

He was a player...she was the good girl.

Yet she had played him.

And she had done it well. She had made him believe she loved him when all this time she had been playing him like a fiddle.

The mere thought made him want her even more...and this in itself angered him immensely.

He was hers...he could no longer deny it.

_You were mine, and I was yours for one night,  
You were mine, and there is no one who´s like me.  
These dreams, they wake me up in the night,  
They violently fill my room,  
They keep me awake, I hate you._

He hated how she now had that control, that power over him. He would never admit it, but if she snapped her fingers, he would run to her in a heartbeat. She had made him feel alive in such a way that no other person could ever imagine. As horrifying as the thought seemed to him...being with her in such an intimate embrace had felt right to him. They had fit together like the missing pieces to a jigsaw puzzle.

He wondered how she felt, before erasing the thought from his mind. He shouldn't care and he so desperately wanted to listen to the voice in his head that was repeating things his father had told him about Muggleborns. They were disgusting scum...vermin...the bane of every Purebloods' existence, besides the blood traitors.

A Pureblood that was supposed to be a Death Eater being in love with a Mudblood that was on the opposing side was unheard of and complete taboo. If his father knew of what had happened between them, he would be dead. His father would deliver his death and there would be nothing to stop it. He would not fight...he didn't have the strength nor the will to fight anymore.

He had lost his will to live.

_I will find something more,  
Someone I am made for,  
Shame on you, baby, forever yours.  
I will find something more,  
Someone I'm made for,  
Shame on you, baby, forever yours. _

It was shocking to him that it was someone such as a Mudblood that brought this change in him. He had grown a heart which was so desperately yearning for him to listen to its voice of reason, yet the voice in his head was drowning out his heart. He hated the feeling...yet he welcomed it. He took a long drink from his glass before placing the glass down none-too-gently. He looked around, his vision blurred from the copious amounts of alcohol he had consumed.

What he saw shocked him, for standing in front of him was an angel.

A small frown flitted onto his brow as he squinted at the angel for she had no wings yet she was beautiful and he knew that a creature that beautiful could only come from something far greater and more wonderful than magic itself.

He squinted again and then his heart beat faster for the angel turned out to be the one that had put him in this misery.

He stared at her and she stared back in disapproval, however he did notice there was a hint of regret in her deep eyes. He sneered at her before picking up his glass and downing the rest of the contents. He then slammed the glass down on the table and it smashed, bits of glass lodging themselves deep into his skin painfully. He sobered instantly as blood trickled from the wounds and he yelped like a puppy whose tail had just gotten trodden on.

She moved forward and took his hand, ignoring his protests and examined the cuts. She leaned in closer and began plucking out the glass with her thumb and forefinger, the perfectly manicured nails becoming stained with blood and he hated the sight of it.

Blood should never stain the hands of one so pure and beautiful.

He shook his head to rid his mind of those thoughts, even though it was his heart tricking his mind into thinking those god-awful thoughts. He looked on in shock as she leaned down, after the glass was removed, and kissed his hand. She pulled back and let his hand go, only he was frozen, the hand that was still bleeding slightly was still held in midair.

He stared at her...her eyes, her nose, her lips that had tiny specks of his blood coating them.

He couldn't hold himself back.

He kissed her and tasted his blood on her lips.

And she let him.

_I will find something more,  
Someone I am made for,  
Shame on you, baby, forever yours.  
I will find something more,  
Someone I'm made for,  
Shame on you, baby, forever yours._

He hated himself. He hated her. He hated that he was a Pureblood. He hated that she was a Mudblood. He hated his life. He hated that he was kissing her. He hated his father.

He wished he could have hated her enough to stop kissing her.

For only that could have saved her.

The door to the bar swung open and in walked a tall, handsome, blonde-haired man...a look of disgust was plastered on his pointed features as he looked upon the heinous scene that was displayed before him. His son was kissing a Mudblood. His son was in a passionate embrace with a _Mudblood._

They pulled apart and looked at him, their eyes wide which made them both look very much like deer that had been caught in the headlights of a speeding car.

His son looked back, his eyes were defiant, but his body was trembling with fear, giving him away. Father and son stared at each other before the father unsheathed his wand with such a quick movement one would not have saw him doing it had they not being paying too much attention. His father lifted the wand and pointed it at his son, towards his heart which was beating so hard that he was sure every drunk patron in the bar must have been able to hear it.

The older man sneered and his son closed his eyes, awaiting the gentle, but cold, clammy embrace death would have to offer him, but it never came as his father quickly changed tactics and said the two dreaded words towards the girl he loved instead. Green light flashed, brightening the room up considerably and the girl he had been clinging to protectively slumped in his arms, her eyes staring back at him...vacant and empty.

He stared back and her cold, accusing stare caused his eyes to well up. A single tear escaped and slid down his pale cheek.

It was the first time he had ever cried.

He didn't have long to mourn before his father turned his wand on him and with another flash of green light...he knew no more.

_I will find something more,  
Someone I am made for,  
Shame on you, baby, forever yours._

**The end.**

**A/N: There you go, I hope you all enjoyed it. I know it was probably really depressing, but I have needed to get some things off my mind and writing is my vent for anger, sadness and frustration. This one-shot has been swirling in my head for ages...ever since I first heard this song. I loved it instantly and wanted to write a one-shot/song-fic for it :)**

**Please review!**


End file.
